E non so come chiedere scusa
by Megnove
Summary: Un'altra storia ispirata al primo volume del manga. Ambientata poco dopo che la squadra dei nostri eroi si era messa insieme, e c'erano errori passati con cui fare i conti...


**E Non So Come Chiedere Scusa**

–Hey, Paco. C'è una visita per te. Spero che tu te la senta.  
–Un'altra? Ho già detto a quei #$%%£%* poliziotti che non ho niente da raccontargli. È uno di loro?  
–Credo. Ma non l'ho mai visto prima. Ne avranno mandato uno nuovo.  
–Rifilagli una balla e fallo andar via. Per l'ultima volta, _non so_ chi mi ha colpito…  
_…so solo che quando esco di qui gli darò tante di quelle botte che dovrà andare al gabinetto a rovescio._  
–Senti, io sono solo un infermiere. Di queste cose non me ne frega niente. E quando mi dicono che hanno il permesso, devo farli passare. Per cui divertiti.  
–Bastardo anche tu. Dovresti stare dalla nostra parte.  
–Dalla parte di CHI? Io sto dalla mia e basta. Non coinvolgere anche me nelle tue lotte tra bande. Ciao.

Maledizione… chi si crede di essere per parlarmi in questo modo? Bastano pochi anni in questo §%$$ di paese e si montano tutti la testa come se ci fossero nati. E ti guardano dall'alto in basso. Chi ha bisogno dell'America? Certo, noi… per lavorare. Ma non vuol dire che dobbiamo ammetterlo. O che possano approfittarsene. Se ci fossero i miei ragazzi con me… e se potessi tenere in mano il mio ferro… non si permetterebbe certe confidenze.  
Tzé. Dannati sbirri. Non ti lasciano neanche fare un po' di convalescenza in pace. Le carte ce le ho in regola, che vogliono? Come se non bastasse essermi preso una coltellata a un centimetro scarso dal cuore. Se l'ambulanza fosse arrivata dieci minuti più tardi ci avrei lasciato la pelle. Soffro come un dannato soltanto a muovere di poco il braccio, anche a tanti giorni di distanza. Mi hanno dovuto operare tre volte, e adesso ci vorranno dei mesi prima che possa uscire di qui. Forse non tornerò più come prima… e quando gli altri vengono a trovarmi mi guardano già in modo diverso. Ci scommetto che stanno pensando di scegliersi un nuovo capo. Neanche fossi morto. Porc… ho da farmi i cavoli miei anche senza bisogno di continui interrogatori.  
Ma quello che entra adesso non sembra affatto uno sbirro. O se lo è, dev'essersi appena arruolato. Ha una faccina da bravo ragazzo e le mani candide di chi non ha fatto un giorno di lavoro in vita sua. Per me non si fa neanche ancora la barba. Ed è vestito come un signorino, con un completo chiaro elegantissimo senza un granello di polvere. Sperano di farmi mettere paura da un tipo simile? È quasi un'offesa alla mia reputazione.  
LUI però sembra tranquillissimo. Prende una sedia scassata da vicino al letto ma resta in piedi. Si mette solo con le mani in tasca dall'altra parte dello schienale come se mi stesse guardando da dietro una cancellata. –Sei Paco, giusto?  
–Se non te l'hanno già detto– replico cercando di fare spallucce. –Cos'è, cerchi di fare conversazione? Lo so perché sei qui. Ma l'ho già ripetuto ai tuoi colleghi che non ho niente da dichiarare. Non l'ho visto in faccia quello che mi ha ferito. E non so neanche perché. Me ne stavo andando tranquillamente per i fatti miei. Sono l'_innocente_ vittima di un'aggressione. Non è proprio giusto tartassarmi in questo modo.– E tiro fuori il mio miglior sorriso indisponente, tanto per chiarirgli quanto sono sincero e quanto rischia a farmi altre domande.  
–A me risulta il contrario. Siete stati voi ad entrare nel territorio dei «Roses» e a importunare le loro ragazze. Si potrebbe dire che volevate provocare, vero?  
Non si arrende, l'amico. Be', e anche se fosse? Quei mangiaspaghetti vanno rimessi al loro posto. Credono di essere tanto meglio di noi solo perché sono qui da una generazione. Hanno trovato la pappa pronta. Sono solo dovuti nascere per avere la cittadinanza. Mentre noi ci siamo fatti il sedere quadrato per arrivare da San Juan da soli. E fanno i veri americani, quando sono solo dei poveracci né più né meno di noi. Non li sopporto. Hanno bisogno di qualche bella lezione. Ma tu cosa puoi saperne?  
–E conosci benissimo quello che ti ha accoltellato. Era già la terza volta che vi scontravate… anzi, la quarta, considerando quella fuori dalla birreria di Tony.  
La mia faccia di circostanza si scompone notevolmente. Quella storia non è mai arrivata alla polizia! –Come fai a saperlo?! Chi diavolo sei?! Una spia? Uno di un'altra banda? O cosa?– Forse ho sbagliato a giudicarlo. Sembra un damerino, ma c'è qualcosa nella sua espressione…  
–Niente di tutto questo. E non hai da preoccuparti, non sono neanche un poliziotto. Diciamo che mi ha mandato QUALCUNO che ti conosce bene e sa come sono andate le cose. Sarebbe voluto venire di persona, ma… ha pensato che non fosse il caso.  
–E che diavolo vorresti da me tu? O questa persona?– Confesso che una piccola parte di me ha un brivido. Non ne ha l'aria… ma sarà mica uno della mafia? Con chi era ammanicato quel tipo?  
–Io, per cominciare, togliermi la curiosità. Stavi cercando lo scontro, non è vero? Tra voi non correva buon sangue. E non soltanto tra le vostre bande, ma personalmente.  
Mi sa che non mi conviene fare ancora finta di niente. Questo non fa minacce, non promette né si atteggia a superiore, ma in qualche modo mi mette più soggezione di tutti quelli che mi hanno già interrogato. Non è affatto da me, ma sfuggo il suo sguardo. –E va bene, è vero. Siamo andati là apposta per menare le mani. Non è una bella cosa dar fastidio alle donne degli altri. Neanche noi lo avremmo sopportato. Ma sapevo che così lui non se ne sarebbe restato a guardare. Non mi è mai andato giù. Gli piace tanto fare l'eroe. Crede di essere chissà chi e i suoi lo ammirano tutti. Volevo far vedere chi era il capo più forte, una volta per tutte.– Sputo a terra. Tanto il pavimento più lurido di così non può diventare. –E bella cosa che ci ho guadagnato. Alla fine, non solo mi ha quasi ammazzato ma è anche scappato via lasciandomi per terra a dissanguarmi. Non si è voluto prendere la responsabilità di quel che aveva fatto. E da allora nessuno riesce più a trovarlo. Si è nascosto, il bastardo. Se la fa sotto. È proprio un vigliacco come ho sempre detto.  
–Eppure, nonostante tutto continui a rifiutare di denunciarlo. Perché?  
Vuole davvero saperlo. Non fa finta. Che razza di tipo. –Dove vivi? Siamo tutti nella stessa barca. Siamo tutti ragazzi di strada. Non ci si brucia tra noi, per quanto possiamo non piacerci a vicenda. Dove starebbe l'onore altrimenti?– Gli punto il dito contro. –E se adesso vai a raccontare quello che ti ho detto… sei anche tu un bastardo. Non lo tradirò. Anche se non mi dispiacerebbe vederlo finire in galera per una decina di anni. Se mai lo acciufferanno.  
–No, non credo.– Spinge di nuovo la sedia al suo posto, e fa un passo verso la porta. –Ma se la cosa ti consola, credo anche che non lo rivedrai più da queste parti.  
–Cosa? È morto?  
–No. Però, diciamo che potresti essere tu ad averci guadagnato di più da quel che è successo.  
Si volta sulla soglia. –Ancora un paio di cose. Sarai trasferito presto in un ospedale migliore… dove ti rattopperanno bene e più in fretta di quanto potrebbero fare qui. Le spese saranno tutte pagate, e ci sarà anche un gruzzolo ad aspettarti quando uscirai. In cambio… bada che la tua banda potrebbe essere stata presa di mira da persone poco pulite. Farai bene a tenere i tuoi ragazzi lontani dai guai e a non dar retta a tipi loschi che promettono soldi facili. È la vostra occasione per rimettervi a posto e farvi una vita decente. Non la sprecate.  
Ho gli occhi quasi fuori dalle orbite. Nonostante uno spasimo di dolore, mi tiro su a sedere quasi di scatto cercando di trattenerlo. –Aspetta! Aspetta un attimo! Come sarebbe, tutto pagato? L'ospedale e anche dell'altro? Ma si può sapere che diavolo volete da me? Che trucco c'è? Chi è che ti ha mandato?  
Si volta di nuovo. –Qualcuno che vuol prendersi la responsabilità di quello che ha fatto. Non c'è nessun trucco. Dovevi semplicemente essere ripagato. E mi ha chiesto di dirti… che è felice che tu non sia morto. E che non sa come chiederti scusa.

Io che sto aspettando all'esterno riesco a sentire le imprecazioni in lingua madre che accompagnano la porta mentre si chiude. E quella testa mezza rapata che intravedo muoversi vivacemente alla finestra è senz'altro di Paco. Heh, heh. Non sei cambiato per niente, vecchio amico… pardon, nemico. E ne sono più felice di quanto avrei mai creduto. Non sai neanche _quanto_ l'hai scampata bella. Ed è meglio così.  
Anche se non potrai avere l'occasione di farmi il didietro a strisce come vorresti… e come mi meriterei. Non potrò mai più rivedere te o gli altri.  
Tu non sei cambiato… io sì.  
Pochi minuti dopo, vedo il damerino… il mio _nuovo_ amico… uscire tranquillamente dalla porta dell'ospedalaccio di quartiere.  
–Hey. Grazie di essere andato al mio posto. Se mi fossi fatto vedere, credo che sarebbe successo il finimondo.  
–Non c'è di che. Dovevamo controllare che quella gente non girasse ancora attorno alle persone che conoscevamo, dopotutto. E pare che per fortuna questo quartiere sia pulito. Anche se non possiamo ancora essere certi di esserci liberati di loro. Siamo solo all'inizio… dovremo continuare a difenderci per chissà quanto tempo.  
–Già… lo so. Sarebbe proprio da loro servirsi dei nostri vecchi amici per ricattarci, vero? Va be'. Senti, per ringraziarti… prima che ripartiamo ti offro la colazione in un locale qua vicino. Ti faccio provare il gusto di un _autentico_ piatto di Brooklyn.  
Ci incamminiamo in silenzio. Io però non riesco a scacciare un certo fondo di disagio. E credo che lui se ne accorga, anche se non parla. Così alla fine vuoto il sacco.  
–Di'.  
–Cosa?  
–La pensi un po' peggio su di me, vero, ora che sai come mi hanno preso? Che tipo di sbandato ero e cosa ho fatto? Io lo farei se fossi al posto tuo, quindi spara pure. Non mi offendo.  
–Credi che possa giudicarti? Sai bene come hanno preso me. Tutti abbiamo fatto i nostri errori, o non ci ritroveremmo in questa situazione. Certo… con qualche eccezione. Ma io credo proprio di non essere nella posizione di condannare nessuno. E poi, so che tipo SEI. So quante volte hai rischiato per dare una mano a me o agli altri, senza pensare a te stesso. Per quanto mi riguarda, qualunque cosa sia successa in passato… sei un amico, e questo mi basta.  
Già. E anche lui è un vero amico a parlare in questo modo. Non credo proprio che lui sarebbe stato il tipo da far del male volontariamente a qualcuno. Ma non glielo dico. Io ero abbastanza idiota da farlo. Bullarmi con un coltello in mano come il protagonista di un film. E voler colpire qualcuno come se fosse una cosa di cui vantarsi. O come se si potesse ferire senza versar sangue. Ci si illudono in tanti, così.  
Abbiamo tutti dei rimorsi nel nostro passato. Io però sono felice che tra questi non debba esserci anche la vergogna di essere un assassino. Per quanto non sia certo merito mio. Stranamente, ne sono felice anche per lui e per gli altri. Ma anche questo non lo dico.  
Paco… non importa chi fossi tu o io o quanto credessi di avere ragione. Mi sono comportato da schifo con te. Sono stato uno schifo di persona. Spero che mi sia servito di lezione per essere un po' meglio in futuro, anche se questo non mi assolverebbe.  
E non so come chiedere scusa.  
Anche questa è una vigliaccata da parte mia.  
Avevi proprio ragione sul mio conto.  
Almeno, fai il furbo. Approfittane e cerca di tirarti fuori da quel tipo di vita con le tue forze, tu che puoi. Non aspettare di esserne tirato fuori come me… per _forza_.  
E in quel caso, se un giorno dovessimo incontrarci ancora e non come nemici… forse avrò il coraggio di affrontarti e di guardarti negli occhi. Da uomo a uomo. Non da ragazzino idiota come siamo stati finora.  
E chiederti di stringermi la mano.  
–Sai, tu potresti diventare il migliore amico che abbia mai avuto.  
–Davvero? Grazie.  
–Ma non ripeterlo a nessuno o ti SCOTENNO.


End file.
